


Overload

by Indehed



Series: McDanford [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Plug, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry Langford, Top Steve McGarrett, Triple Penetration, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Danny learns what his body is capable of when Steve surprises him with a new way to relax after a hard case."No... there’s no way,” he said in awe.“One, two, three,” Steve said, pointing between them all.“But it’s not possible.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a visual aid to my new OC Lieutenant Ryan Ross, I've 'cast' Chris Salvatore in the role. He's maybe a little young for it but he suits the casting needs of a buff, 6' 3" inch dark-haired man who could have had a successful modeling career if he hadn't gone into the military. :)

The man breezed into 5-0 headquarters looking cocksure and suave. When Steve looked up to see who it was, his mouth relaxed into an easy smile and he seemed surprised but happy at the intrusion despite their caseload. 

“Hey! Long-time no see, buddy!” Steve greeted him and went in for a handshake and one-armed hug.

“You’re looking good, McGarrett. Being home in Hawaii agrees with you,” the man said, his eyes darting around the room and landing briefly on Danny before taking in his old friend again; because that’s clearly what they were and going by the man’s build, Danny was guessing military... by way of an LA modeling agency. 

“Everyone,” Steve turned back to the group. “This is Lieutenant Ryan Ross. Ryan, this is Tani, Adam, Lou, Junior and my partner, Danny Williams.”

“What brings you to Hawaii?” Danny asked as Ryan shook his hand. 

“Work,” he answered. “Though I jumped at the chance to come out here. Spend some time catching up with an old buddy, go to the beach, surf a little, maybe do some diving, have some fun, y’know?”

Danny shrugged and pulled a face while Steve patted Ryan’s shoulder. “Just excuse him. Danno here is allergic to fun. It was two years into our partnership before I saw him near the water.”

“Hey, hey, listen,” Danny refuted as he placed a hand on Ryan’s elbow to get his attention. “Doing anything with Steve results in shootouts and dead bodies and like any sane individual, I try to avoid those things so-”

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked. “It’s your own phobias that stop you doing fun stuff.”

“Excuse me? Then what the hell was that boatjacking when we went fishing, huh?”

“That was a one-off. And everything worked out.”

“The dead body on that hike? Camping with Grace and her friends where I got shot in the arm and you almost got shot in the face?”

Steve waved it off. “Could happen to anyone.”

“No, that’s not true. You are a trouble magnet and anyone near you gets pulled into the sphere.”

Tani leaned closer to Junior, “Remind me never to hang out with these two off the clock.”

Junior snorted as he laughed, pulling the attention of the room and it ground the conversation - or bickering - to a halt. 

Lieutenant Ross looked around, quickly reading the room and gauging everyone’s personalities. “You know,” he said. “McGarrett always excelled at finding trouble. I think all SEALs do.” He winked at Tani who gave Junior a side-eye and imperceptibly moved away from him. 

“You wanna get together for dinner tonight?” Steve asked his old friend. 

“I can’t do dinner tonight, got a thing. But we can do it tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a plan,” he reached his hand out for Ryan to shake.

“I’ll let your team get back to whatever crime it is you’re in the middle of solving,” he waved his hand around where the suspect and victim images were looming large on the surrounding screens. “It was nice to meet you all,” he said, his eyes coming back to rest on Danny who he winked at before leaving.

They quickly got back to work and beyond Danny asking Steve a little more about Ryan when they were in the Camaro together - mainly about if he was cut from the same cloth as Steve, i.e. crazy and dangerous - the man was mostly forgotten about. For the rest of the day, the only thing Danny really cared about was not getting shot, which was a prayer he regularly sent to the heavens any time he pulled on his tactical vest.

*

It had turned into a high adrenaline afternoon. Danny’s heart was having palpitations after a gunshot went off in the building Steve had run into. He could swear he’d aged another 10 years, and he made it known to Steve. Very loudly. The SEAL had stood staring at Danny and let him rant about back up and patience and procedure until he’d run out of steam. He’d then ducked his head close and wrapped a hand around Danny’s wrist where he could still feel the racing of Danny’s pulse and whispered that he’d help Danny calm down when they got home. 

He’d said it in such a sultry, low voice so close to Danny’s ear that he’d heard the way Danny had swallowed at the thought and almost imperceptibly relaxed his shoulders and readily accepted the promise.

Danny always enjoyed Steve’s kinky side and loved when it came out to play. The way in which he had gripped Danny’s wrist made it clear what kind of mood Steve was in that day and Danny was always quick to get on board with the SEAL’s plans. Last time Steve had indulged that side of himself, he had used an open mouth gag on Danny so he had no choice but to keep his mouth wide for Steve’s dick. He’d been on his knees with Steve’s cock in his mouth demanding pleasure from Danny’s tongue. And he enjoyed every minute. Steve always seemed to know what he needed. And Steve took what he wanted and needed in return. They were both pushing against their personal limits and yet both admitted to enjoying the dynamic more and more when they experimented; though now it was becoming more routine than occasional indulgence.

After pulling up in the driveway, Steve squeezed Danny’s thigh. “Once we’re in that door, I want you to do everything I tell you to do tonight.” His voice brooked no arguments- he was asking for control.

“Okay,” Danny agreed, knowing Steve needed to hear his consent. 

As much as Steve always told Danny that he was helping him by getting him out of his head after something tough, Steve needed nights to be in control after a rush of excitement and the adrenaline of a chase. A building exploding made Steve feel alive and the energy crackling through him needed its release and he enjoyed it best when he was torturing Danny with pleasure.

He smiled at Steve who leaned over the center console and kissed Danny, letting the desire build between them before pulling back and pinching at one of Danny’s nipples through his shirt. 

“You’re going to love what I’ve got planned,” he said. 

“When did you have time to plan anything?” Danny asked. 

“Let’s just say the promise of having you naked on a bed ready to be fucked is a great motivator,” Steve answered before getting out of the car and coming round to shut the passenger side door for Danny then pin him to the bonnet as he kissed him again, pulling his shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants and running his hands up Danny’s strong spine as he tenderly nipped a trail into his neck.

They stumbled to the front door; the beep of Steve locking the Camaro barely registering in their ears as they made their way into the house. Steve took just long enough to turn off the alarm while ordering Danny to undress in the living room. 

Steve took a box from behind the couch and dug into it, producing a plug and lube while Danny watched, realizing that Steve’s plans weren’t 'spur of the moment' or based purely on the events of their day if he’d known to hide the items back there.

“Are you going to let me in on what’s going on?” Danny asked.

“No,” Steve said. “I’d hate to ruin the surprise.”

“But-”

“No talking,” Steve interrupted him. “Just enjoy it.”

Danny’s pants and underwear were already off; his shirt hanging open as Steve pulled him in close, arms around him lying low on his back as his fingers trailed lower, following the line of his spine until his middle finger could rub a circle around Danny’s hole. As their mouths met in endless kisses, Steve fumbled behind Danny’s back and used his foot to kick Danny’s legs further apart. A cool wetness then pressed at Danny’s ass and pushed in, stretching him out slowly before the rubbery plug replaced Steve’s warm fingers which he then rubbed on Danny’s ass cheeks to get rid of the excess lube. 

Steve smiled against Danny’s lips and a few seconds later, Danny tensed in surprise as his ass began to vibrate. He pulled back and gasped as Steve had expertly pressed the plug tip against Danny’s prostate and already it sent zings of delight through him and made his dick twitch in response. 

The remote control was nowhere to be seen, but Steve’s hand in his pocket moved just enough and then the pattern of the vibrations changed. “You like that?”

“I mean, it’s not as good as your dick but it still feels great,” Danny answered and Steve kissed his lips chastely for the compliment. 

“Let’s get you upstairs and enjoy our evening,” Steve said as he gave a light shove to Danny who had to get used to moving with the vibrator inside him. As he walked ahead of Steve up the stairs, the SEAL reached for Danny’s shirt and pulled it down his arms leaving Danny completely naked. He then worked on his own clothes so they were both naked when they got to the bedroom. 

Danny had gone straight to the bed and turned to sit on it, wiggling a little as the vibrator moved with him and he leaned back, enjoying the position he found himself in with the tip once again pressing deliciously against the right spots inside him and he gave a small moan, closing his eyes to the sensation. 

Then something soft and dark came over his head and he reached to pull it away but Steve stopped him. “Hey,” he took Danny’s wrist in his hand. “I’m in charge, remember?”

“We’ve never done it this way before.”

“And we said we’d keep trying new things. I just want you to concentrate on what you’re feeling tonight, okay? If you really hate it, we can take it off.”

“No... no,” Danny said. “I just normally like to see you and watch that six-pack all sweaty and tense when you fuck me. But I don’t mind the blindfold.”

He let himself fall back onto the bed and sink into the cool sheets, his legs opening as they hung off the side. He stretched his ears out, listening to the way in which Steve moved around the room, but it was masked by the sound of the buzz from the vibrator sitting inside him. Steve changed the setting on it again, moving it from a gentle pulse to something more varied with three long pulses and three short ones in a cycle and all on a higher intensity setting. 

As Steve returned, he started with a hand on Danny’s knee so he wouldn't be surprised by the sudden touch, and his hand glided up Danny’s thigh, a finger trailing over his now hard dick and then up the center of his chest before pinching at Danny’s nipples with each hand, making him gasp again. Steve concentrated on one nipple and as he pulled at it Danny knew he was attaching something that tightened and held the nipple erect. He then moved onto the other one and Danny felt the coolness of a metal chain that stretched between the two as Steve attached the second clamp onto him. Steve scratched his nails against the tips of Danny’s nipples and then pulled lightly against the chain. “How’s that?”

“Tight. Good,” Danny nodded, his attention split between the pleasurable pain on each nipple and the vibrations inside his hole.

Steve helped Danny move a little higher on the bed, his head falling back onto their plush pillows and he knew Steve was kneeling between his legs. He couldn’t see but he felt the other man looming over him and with some small metallic sounds, Steve took hold of Danny’s wrists, rubbing softly at the insides before tipping them back to the headboard and securing them around one of the center slats. Now Danny was both blind and cuffed in place meaning his entire trust was being placed on Steve. It excited him, made him nervous, made his whole body shiver and his dick twitch with want.

Steve slid down Danny’s body, fingers pulling at the chain for the nipple clamps and keeping hold as he kissed a path down the center of Danny’s chest over the surgical scar that was now mostly covered with a dusting of hair. The stubble on Steve’s chin tickled against Danny’s navel.

He was breathing hard as Steve’s shoulders touched against his thighs and made him widen his legs further, bracing his feet on the bed and feeling the vibrator shift inside him again as he did so. Steve licked up the length of his shaft and sucked on the head; covering Danny’s dick with wet warmth as he slid his lips further down, taking it to the back of his throat and bobbing up and down. He kept one hand on Danny’s dick, wrapped around and moving alongside his mouth, while the other drifted lower and pressed against the end of the plug, tugging it out and pressing it back in, holding it at the widest point to stretch Danny’s ass open only to press it back in to touch Danny’s prostate with its vibrations.

He kept fucking the plug in and out while slicking Danny’s dick with his spit, feeling Danny starting to tense and then he pulled up, letting go of Danny’s dick, allowing the cool air to frustrate him. Danny moaned in annoyance at the loss of contact while the plug vibrations continued to tease him until they stopped, though the ghost sensation of the vibe seemed to trick him, delaying his realization that it had stopped and was being pulled out and put aside. 

Steve changed his position on the bed, his knee indents in the covers shifting and then his hands were helping Danny to turn over and demanding that he get his ass up in the air. Steve tugged again at the now swinging chain between Danny’s nipples and it made Danny bite his lip at the sharp, enjoyable pain it sent through him, then Steve’s hands massaged down his sides and over his back, squeezing his ass. 

He felt Steve’s dick as it rubbed up against the crack of his ass before sliding in. Slick with lube, its long length pressed deeper than the plug had reached and stretched Danny wider as Steve held tight to Danny’s hips and fucked into him. It wasn’t fast. It wasn’t slow. He was being fucked with precision.

He rocked forward with every thrust and Danny struggled to keep in position. He leaned his elbows into the pillow and held onto the bed slat while the cuffs clanked against it. 

With a growl, Steve pushed deeper, held still, then pulled out. He ran his hands all over Danny’s ass then leaned back, not touching him. He shifted around and it made Danny frown as it seemed strange and made his senses heighten, ready for some new trick that Steve might have in store. 

“Steve?” he asked, in a quiet voice, not wanting to break the mood but needing the affirmation that everything was okay. 

The other man shushed him in response and then he was being touched again. The hands weren’t as sweaty as Steve’s so unless he’d wiped them off... A hard dick pushed into him and it felt different. With one hand braced on his shoulder and the other at his hip, the man behind him fucked into him hard and with more energy than should have been possible if it were Steve - the breathing was too easy and then the small moan. It wasn’t Steve it was...

Harry?

It had to be. Had to be Harry. He had already clocked that Steve hadn’t just thought all this up quickly, but it really must have been arranged in advance to get Harry here and for them to concoct this together, knowing all three wanted a repeat after how much fun they’d had last time. It turned him on thinking about it and it completely distracted him from the fact he was being fucked and Steve was watching. 

_He must be watching. _

Probably sitting sprawled in the chair that sat beside the door to the en suite. Probably touching himself as he watched. Probably getting off on Danny’s surprise as well as seeing him cuffed and blindfolded and taken. _And Harry must have been watching before._ That was why Steve had blindfolded him. He got off on knowing something Danny didn’t; of anticipating Danny’s reactions.

Danny swallowed a lump in his throat and moaned as he felt Harry’s thick shaft piercing him open. It made him wonder what the two men had in store for the rest of the night. 

As Harry pulled out of him, breathing heavy from fucking him hard, he moved on the bed. This time Danny knew it meant they were swapping over - the dips in the mattress more obvious now. 

Two fingers pressed into his well-used hole, spreading more lube before wiping off on his hip. One of the hands on him was cold. Harry and Steve had been warm, they always were. A cold hand was different. Maybe they were up to something, some new form of play but... no, it all felt different. 

He twisted his head around, trying to work things out.

Steve wanted Danny to focus on how he felt and he was a damned good detective and observant as fuck. Without his sight, he was slower to catch on, but this was definitely someone new. The man’s dick entered him fast, easy, taking advantage of Danny’s loose hole, and he cried out with a groan and tightened his grip on the headboard slat he was cuffed around. 

“Steve?!” his voice went up an octave. His curiosity made way for a small dose of panic. He was only guessing what was going on and it felt good to be fucked this fast but not knowing who it was sent a shiver of fear through him.

He was shushed again, and a hand carded through his hair, Steve’s voice close to his ear. “It’s okay,” he said.

“I just-” he started then bit it off; the chain connecting his nipples tugged harder than before. A hand gripped the back of his neck.

“Trust me,” Steve murmured in his ear. “Be good for us.”

Danny finally nodded as best he could. His knees and thighs were tiring from the angle he was at and putting up with the pounding. His arms were sore from the white-knuckle grip he had on the headboard. His mind reeled from knowing there was a third person fucking him and having absolutely no idea who it was. With Steve there to keep him safe, a part of him thrilled. It was dirty and kinky and just the kind of thing he was discovering he liked. He trusted Steve with everything including this, and he had to rely on that feeling. 

Steve kept a hand in Danny’s hair and pulled his head up as he moved closer, shifting his knees on the bed until his dick was against Danny’s cheek. He pulled Danny’s head around at an awkward angle and shoved his cock into his mouth. Danny breathed between thrusts, concentrating on Steve’s dick as he was sure he was going to lose his balance as the man behind him kept fucking his ass fast and hard. He tried to reach for Steve’s dick but his hands were too far away to be useful except for holding on while the men used him. 

“That’s it, baby. Use your tongue,” Steve encouraged him as he pulled out of Danny’s mouth and ran his dick sideways along Danny’s lips before shoving back in deep and holding at the back of his throat for long seconds before releasing Danny’s mouth again with a shove that sent Danny into a sprawl on the bed, his muscles finally giving out after being in the same position for too long. 

There were so many hands he lost track but they all manhandled him into kneeling up; his hands being released from around the headboard and then cuffed together again. He could feel the looming presence of the three men surrounding him despite the blindfold and the darkness.

Whoever was behind him was first to move closer and arms wrapped around him. 

Steve. 

This was definitely Steve, he knew those big arms too well. They held him close and he could swear their heartbeats fell into sync as Steve smoothed his palms around Danny’s torso, fingers wide and spreading warmth through him, lulling him with a hum in his ear, letting Danny take these softer moments to process what was happening, fully getting on board and letting Steve dictate their evening, trusting him with his choice of bed partners. Steve pushed his dick back inside Danny’s ass and then slowly curled his hand around Danny’s hard dick, moving up and down with the motion of the slow undulations of his hips. “We’re all here to make you feel good, Danny. Relax and just let your body feel.”

Still unable to see anything past the dark blindfold, Danny’s cuffed hands were used by the other two men. They were standing on the bed, maybe leaning back against the headboard for balance and they were close enough to each other and to Danny to take a hand each to place on their dicks, both men directing Danny into a rhythm to stroke them.

“Use your mouth, Danny. Use everything you’ve got to make them feel good, too,” Steve directed as Danny opened up and took the dick in his right hand and pumped it while sucking on the head. He swapped his mouth back and forth between the two cocks, all while Steve kept up the agonizingly slow pace in his ass, pressing in and holding his dick deep inside, rolling his hips teasingly. 

Danny stroked his fingers up and down the cock in his left hand. “Harry?” he asked. 

After a small pause, he felt the man’s hand in his hair, petting. “What gave it away?” the Englishman asked. 

Danny smirked. “I don’t forget a dick,” he licked at the head, laving his tongue along the slit and collecting pre-cum on the tip before swallowing. “I want you to fuck me,” he said, taking a chance to make his own request, feeling bolder.

Steve squeezed his ass and pulled back until only the tip of his dick was inside Danny before ramming home one more time and growling against his ear, licking the shell. “And where do you want me?”

“In front. I want to kiss you. And you’ve been teasing me back there long enough,” Danny answered and felt the way Steve smiled in satisfaction. 

The men swapped around and Harry sunk into Danny’s ass easily and kept a steady rhythm while Steve kneeled in front of Danny, holding his face in his hands as he leaned in; their tongues intertwining in eager, open-mouthed kisses with Danny’s cuffed hands trapped where their sweaty bodies pressed together. Steve's hand skimmed down Danny’s front, catching in the chain at his nipples and he tugged, making Danny gasp against his mouth and then duck his head into Steve’s neck, breathing deep. He reached for Steve’s wrists, trying to make him let go from the way he was pulling at the chain.

“Ah-ah!” Steve admonished him. “What’s the rule on night’s like tonight?”

“You’re in control,” Danny answered, half on auto-pilot as Steve just tugged harder, making one of the clamps come off Danny’s nipple with a snap that made him hiss, even though the pain wasn’t entirely sore, just unexpected. 

After Steve re-attached it, he sat on the pillows in front of Danny. A hand on Danny’s back pushed him down while another in his hair directed him until he was folded over, a dick in his raised up ass and another now aiming for his lips. 

With Steve’s cock filling his mouth, he had to concentrate on breathing and seemed to not notice the way in which Harry had slowed behind him. At first, maybe he’d filed that thought away as him tiring but as Steve allowed him to breathe again - saliva dripping from his mouth and back onto Steve’s dick - he felt the unmistakable movement of fingers in his ass alongside Harry’s dick. They were stretching him further.

He knew where this was going. He always had, of course, but he had ignored the possibility. Now it was more real again, and a shiver ran through him. With three men fucking him there was bound to be a point when there were two dicks in his ass and one in his mouth.

He lifted his head and tensed at the intrusion of the fingers, suddenly unsure how he’d managed it once before and as if sensing the discomfort, Steve shushed him and Harry stroked his back soothingly. He pressed his forehead to Steve’s thigh and then there were vibrations against his ass cheek and the rubber vibrator was back, running over his skin as a distraction and dipping towards his hole then all the way up his spine where it changed hands and Steve took it and pressed it into Danny’s mouth, turning it off and using it as a gag - one he could bite down on if needed. 

Steve stayed sitting in front of him, petting him, though he made no demands of Danny as the bed shifted, the third almost forgotten man straddling him and pressing the head of his dick on top of Harry’s. With his ass in the air and a second dick slowly entering him Danny kept his head down, inhaling the scent of Steve’s hardness as it lay beside his cheek and he gripped into the bedsheets trapped under his chest.

He moaned around his plug-gag with the rhythm of each thrust into him. The prickly sensation of being speared open was just on the right side of pleasurable though his dick had softened as he’d worried about if he could take two inside him again. The stranger’s dick was long and thin while Harry’s was thicker and a little shorter and both moved together and felt... pretty damned good. It got easier with each shallow slide into him, his hole loosening further, his whole body tension easing. He felt full, but he liked that about being fucked and with his reliance on feel and touch, he let his mind sink into the pleasure.

Steve stroked his hand through Danny’s hair and his voice seemed filled with awe as he commented, “That’s it, baby, take both those cocks deep inside you. It looks so good. You take them so easy, fuck that’s impressive.” He fumbled underneath Danny to grab his wrists and pull his hands up, using them to stroke his dick while he sat against the headboard and watched the other two men fuck into Danny. “How does it feel?” he asked and Danny could barely answer with the plug in his mouth. 

“A lot,” he managed to say as saliva dripped from his mouth and onto Steve’s dick where he was slowly stroking him in a stilted rhythm affected by the thrusting of the two men behind him. 

Steve took hold of Danny’s wrists again and lifted them higher, re-cuffing them to the bed slats above his head and then he scooted down underneath Danny while also pulling Danny further up his body; Harry and the stranger falling out of his now gaping hole. 

He felt spit land on his ass and a finger press inside him while the slurp of lube on a cock got his attention. 

“Yeah, that feels good,” Steve said as his dick pressed inside Danny again who was now straddling Steve’s hips and half-kneeling over the SEAL while holding onto the bedpost so he didn’t pull too hard on the cuffs and hurt himself. “Yeah, that’s a loose hole,” Steve commented against Danny’s ear before turning his head in and seeking Danny’s lips with his own.

There were too many hands on him to count as they stroked all over his body; tugging on the nipple chain, squeezing his ass and thighs, tickling over his hips and stomach. And while Steve thrust up into him, fingers were joining, stretching Danny around Steve’s dick and he had no idea how many there were as they prodded him in different rhythms than Steve’s dick was setting.

Steve pulled out of Danny again and all three men lifted Danny, twisting his body around so he was lying on top of Steve’s prone body; cuffs twisting tighter around his locked up wrists, feet braced on the bed and ass sinking back down onto Steve’s dick. He could barely lift himself up and instead writhed on top of Steve, ass warming the SEALs cock as the bed dipped and eased with the other two men moving around, shifting Danny’s legs wider apart.

“As much as I love having my cock inside you, it's feeling a little lonely in there,” Steve murmured in Danny’s ear. “I think you should invite my friends here to join in, hmm? Ask nicely.”

“Please, I want... I invite you t-... to fuck me. With Steve.”

“Such a polite invitation is impossible to turn down,” Harry said.

Danny didn’t know what to expect as his heart began to beat wildly with the possibilities. Well, maybe he thought one of the others would take the cue to add their cock into his ass but neither did. Steve kept one hand on Danny’s hip to steady him but the other enclosed around Danny’s cock and began to pump fast, remnants of lube easing the friction but the tight hold brought Danny back to full hardness.

At the same time, Danny gasped at a sharp tug on the chain for his nipples, the pull being repeated on the erect nubs in a tease before they placed the chain in his mouth, keeping the stretch on the chain under Danny’s control but ordering him not to let it drop as fingers pinched and nails scraped at the nubs to accent the pull of the chain. 

Distracted by the way they were touching him with sharp, intense sensations, the burning stretch of his hole wasn’t as distinct until a second cock was pressed in beside Steve’s, slowly pushing its way further inside with shallow thrusts. A hand slapped at his hip, stinging with the impact and fingers pinched his ass and thighs. He let his head fall back onto Steve’s shoulder and he breathed hard and deep as he tried to relax his muscles, blowing the breaths out.

“You’re doing it, baby, take ‘em in,” Steve encouraged. “You’re doing so good, that’s it. Relax into it.”

Maybe it was the angle, but it felt like every time they pressed deeper into him, the piercing stretch felt cutting, jagged. Felt like it would rip him in two. Splintering him open.

Then the vibrator was back and pressed against his perineum and he felt the pulses on the back of his balls as the intensity of the fluctuations was slowly increased until it was practically all he could feel while the men doused more lube around Danny’s worn out hole and moved, shifted, slipping their dicks further inside Danny. 

“I told you it was possible, told you you could do it. God, this ass. It loves dicks so much it’ll take them all, all at the same time. Look. See?” Steve told him and reached up to pull the blindfold from Danny’s eyes. 

They’d kept just a low light in the room so it didn’t take long for Danny’s eyes to adjust as he squinted around, taking in everything. The bed was a mess. Though that was a stupid thing to focus on. Especially when he looked down between his legs where a stranger was straddling Danny, thighs practically burning as he squatted lower with his hard dick disappearing into Danny’s ass, and Harry knelt in tightly behind all of them, the tip of his dick pushing between the others’ to stretch Danny wider and take all three of them in.

“No... there’s no way,” he said in awe.

“One, two, three,” Steve said, pointing between them all. 

“But it’s not possible.”

“Oh, it is. I’ve seen it done before,” the stranger said - a stranger Danny now recognized, though barely.

“Lieutenant Ross?” Danny asked. 

“My friends call me Randy,” he winked at Danny and shifted his stance and his dick moved, making Danny keen and hiss at the same time.

“Steve, you son of a bitch,” Danny ground out and his insolence was rewarded by all three men thrusting into him and making him cry out a loud ‘fuck!’ before taking a deep breath again as the men laughed at him. “I don’t, it doesn’t seem possible.”

“Harry,” Steve gestured to something else on the bed.

“Of course,” the Brit replied, picking up a phone and taking pictures at a few angles. “Seeing is believing.” He handed the phone to Steve who showed the pictures to Danny who couldn’t do anything with his hands still cuffed above him.

“Fuck. That’s really three,” he breathed out. He was being impaled by three fucking cocks. No wonder he felt like he was being split in two and his mind hadn’t decided if it felt good or was incredibly painful.

“Steve said you didn’t think you could do it,” Ryan - Randy - said. “Not letting you see meant we could get you horny as hell, lubed up, loose and open and you wouldn’t even realize how much you were taking at once.”

“Fuck,” Danny breathed out, unable to keep his head lifted at this angle, it fell back to Steve’s shoulder.

“You’ve got a hell of a talent, Daniel,” Ryan told him. “You could make money doing this if you wanted. Steve could be your manager.”

“I already am,” Steve said, his voice low as he rolled his hips, all three men moving slowly in and out of Danny. “His pretty ass belongs to me and only I get to choose what he does with it.”

“Fuck it’s stretched, fuck,” Danny said, repeating fuck each time they moved. He was impressing himself that he could fit all three cocks inside his ass but even though they were in, Harry’s was mainly just reacting to the movements of Steve and Ryan and trying to push in between though he had to keep a guiding hand close by to keep the tip from falling back out. Danny’s own dick was softening as the stretch tested his limits and he hissed when Harry pushed harder into him. 

“Lads, as fun as it is to be tightly squeezed into Danny’s ass beside your lovely cocks, I think all of us need to be able to move more if we’re to get anywhere.”

“I think we’ve proved a point,” Steve agreed, lifting his hand to hold around Danny’s neck and keep him in place as Harry moved away, letting Ryan and Steve move more freely and Ryan repositioned himself to take the stress off his legs.

Danny felt the relief of only having two cocks inside. _Only two. **Only. Two.**_

As Ryan and Steve moved in opposing rhythms, Danny felt comfortable and knew he’d been taught more than that he could take three cocks at once, but that his ass could be so loose that two cocks were easy - something Steve was sure to keep taking advantage of in the future. 

Steve kept his fingers wrapped around Danny’s neck while the other twisted the chain for the nipple clamps. He rolled his hips and fucked upwards into Danny while Ryan fucked down and Danny felt trapped between both men and it felt good. 

Ryan pulled out and Harry took over, pressing his dick in beside Steve’s and fucking hard into Danny’s ass with a renewed vigor, rubbing tantalizingly against Danny’s prostate while Steve’s dick stayed warm inside Danny, keeping his stretched hole open. 

As Harry slowed again, Steve pulled out of Danny and wriggled to get out from underneath him, the cuffed hands hampering his movements to get free before he moved the pillows from under Danny's head to under his hips. Danny barely even registered that Ryan’s dick was joining Harry’s inside his ass as he was distracted by Steve’s movements.

Steve kneeled by Danny’s head while the others fucked him, running his cock along Danny’s lips and playing with his clamped nipples, tugging gently. His dick slid into Danny’s warm mouth, having his tongue lave over the smooth, hard flesh; Steve’s dick making Danny’s cheek bulge with his shallow thrusts.

Steve then lifted the discarded vibrator, turning it on and pressing the tip against Danny’s nipple. It made the smaller man startle; it felt so good. He was feeling overloaded with pleasure, so much so that he felt almost like he’d gone past the need to come. 

He had Steve in his mouth, both his nipples being pulled and teased. Harry was pumping his cock and Ryan was smacking his ass while they both fucked into his gaping hole and his prostate felt like it was being pummeled. 

He closed his eyes, his moans becoming high pitched as his whole body tightened and for long seconds he felt like the edge was just out of reach and then suddenly he was falling over. Waves of cum spurted out of his cock and up over his chest and onto the bedsheets. His heart raced, and he felt like he was in the grips of a fever and was delirious as his body fought for equilibrium again. He’d come so hard and he’d felt like he wasn’t sure he’d even experienced it; like he was out-of-body.

He collapsed into the bed and awareness came back to him of the three men continuing to fuck him without missing a beat, all of their hands touching him and all three talking dirty to him mixed with soothing words of comfort.

They all pulled out of him and turned him onto his stomach. Harry shoved his cock back into his hole and fucked him hard, the bed bouncing with the movement while Danny moaned into the pillow, a large part of him just wanting to fall asleep and his ass felt done even though none of the other men were finished with him. There was something thrilling about being used for their pleasure now that his was done, but his tiredness warred with his desire to get them off. 

He lifted his ass as best he could and Harry gripped his fingers into Danny’s hips until his movements stuttered and he pressed his cock deep, coming inside Danny’s ass. With a final slap that made Danny jerk and keep awake, Harry swapped with Ryan who took over with a renewed speed and fucked into him. 

Steve’s cock pressed to Danny’s cheek, pre-cum leaving a sticky trail as he pressed the tip into Danny’s mouth to enjoy as he awaited his turn at Danny’s ass again. Ryan came as if it was a surprise, come filling his ass and then he pulled out quicker, spurting the last few drops against Danny’s ass cheeks as he finished. 

Danny turned over again so he could look up as Steve finally moved between Danny’s wide open legs. He lay on top of Danny as he pressed his cock inside that well-used hole, sliding it in slowly and holding deep. Their chests pressed together sweatily and Steve lazily kissed his partner as his hips began to move. 

Ryan and Harry lay on either side and stroked their fingers down Danny’s arms, tickling the skin. They took turns petting his hair, sides, arms as Steve slowly fucked him. He lifted just enough to get the right angle and then he was coming, too. He stayed inside Danny and watched, reveling in the way Danny drooped - completely fucked out of his brains - as he peppered kisses to his forehead, nose, brow, chin and back to his mouth again. 

“Don’t sleep yet, baby. Got one more thing we need you to do.”

“Tired,” Danny mumbled. 

“Who’s in charge?” Steve asked again. 

“You.”

“And I’m telling you, you gotta stay awake just a little longer.” Steve pulled out and all three men kneeled up, looming over Danny again. “You gotta clean our dicks off. Come on, use that tongue.”

Ryan’s dick prodded Danny’s cheek, and he turned to it, taking it into his mouth and licking it clean before turning his head to do the same to Harry’s and then to Steve, who had straddled Danny’s chest and he unhooked the cuffs from the bedpost while Danny sucked at his softening cock. 

As Danny’s wrists were locked back into the cuffs, Steve ran his fingers underneath the metal to make sure Danny hadn’t hurt himself by pulling at them. Satisfied, he let Danny pull his arms into himself and he moved on to releasing Danny’s nipples from the clamps. 

Hands moved over his thighs and between his legs and his ass wasn’t left alone as something pushed back inside him - the vibrator, his brain sleepily advised him. It was plugging him up, keeping the men’s cum inside him, stopping it from leaking out.

Danny shivered, the sweat cooling on his body. He looked around, but he felt like the world was still dizzying and his eyes practically rolled back into his head. His body felt numb; or he was now used to the touch of all three men who were lulling him now as his eyes rolled back into his head as it lay comfortably on the soft pillows. 

He felt lips press lightly to his forehead and a cover get pulled up over him but then nothing as he let satisfied sleep wash over him.


	2. Chapter 2

As Danny woke, he stretched his spine, hissing at the twinge he felt and the way in which his muscles complained at the work out they’d been given. He lifted a hand to wipe at his eyes and the other followed its movements and he realized that his wrists were still cuffed.

He turned his head to look to the window and saw it was dark out but he didn’t think he’d slept for long. He was still worn out but somehow energized at the same time. Good sex would wipe him out but great sex just made every part of him - inside and out - feel re-invigorated.

He took a deep breath and basked in contentedness before noticing that the reason he’d woken was that he needed to pee, so he pulled himself out of the bed and went to the bathroom, fumbling as he needed to around both the cuffs and the plug that was still inside him.

As he wiped his hands, he heard laughter from downstairs. It seemed that their visitors were still in the house. He rifled around the room until he found a pair of sweatpants and put them on before heading out to the landing. 

He was halfway down the stairs before he was spotted by the three men who were all still buck naked and lounging around with beers like it was a Saturday afternoon watching a game on the TV. 

“What the hell is this?” Steve asked of Danny, eyebrow raised at him as he used his beer to point at him.

“What’s what?” Danny asked. 

Steve put his beer down and stood, taking quick steps over to Danny where he made a flourish of pushing down Danny’s sweat pants and then stood right into Danny’s personal space and looked down at him with dark eyes. “Who said you could put clothes on?”

“I thought we were done.”

“Well, you thought wrong,” he growled before cupping Danny’s mouth and kissing him with a bruising intensity, forcing Danny’s head back and almost making him stumble as he pressed closer. 

Steve’s other hand drifted down Danny’s side, round his hip and then down the crack of his ass where he twisted the plug that was nestled in there. When the buzz of the vibrations began again Danny startled and he heard Ryan’s voice from the sofa say, “batteries are still good.”

Steve smiled into the kiss then broke away to drag his lips down into Danny’s neck to bite and suck at the stubbled skin as his hand squeezed an ass cheek. Danny looked over Steve’s shoulder to watch the other two men. Ryan sat on the sofa, relaxed and sunken down with his hand slowly stroking his hardening cock while Harry stood and sipped on his beer while keeping his eyes on how Danny reacted to Steve’s touch. 

“How does your ass feel?” Steve asked, a quiet note of concern in the question as his fingers ran around the edge of the plug that sat snugly inside him. 

“Thoroughly fucked,” Danny answered. “In a really good way,” he smiled against Steve’s shoulder.

Steve pulled back enough to run a hand through Danny’s hair soothingly and rub gently at the back of his neck as their noses touched. “While you were resting we all got to talking about how great a fuck you are. How much I like seeing your ass stretched wide and how much you enjoy having it stuffed full.” 

Ryan still sat watching, focusing his eyes on Danny while Steve slid down Danny’s body and began to suck and bite at a nipple. “It got us all pretty hot and bothered remembering what we’d done to you, imagining what else we might do.”

Harry took steps closer and moved behind Danny, pressing in tight and wrapping a hand around his chest, fingers pinching at his other nipple. “We all want more, my dear. And we think you do, too.”

“I think the way my dick is hardening again answers that,” Danny said in reply, already loving being the center of attention of these three stupidly hot men again.

Steve licked down Danny’s hip, tongue trailing over his surgical scar and down over his cock, sucking briefly on the head before letting it go, fingers still playing at the edges of the plug, shifting it around inside Danny. “So good, baby,” he murmured before standing again and with one final kiss to Danny’s lips, he stood back and made way for Ryan and switched places with him, sprawling himself on the couch with his beer while he watched the other two men play with Danny. 

Harry kept himself close behind, body warmth seeping into Danny while he ran his hands over Danny’s chest and pinched at his nipples, teeth trailing over his shoulder and into his neck.

Ryan ran his hand through Danny’s hair then down his sides, his hips and to his cock where he lazily wrapped his hand around and tugged gently. He bent his head into Danny’s other shoulder and laved his tongue over the skin before focussing on his neck.

Steve had control of the vibrator and he cycled through the different variations, enjoying the gasps Danny would make and the way his ass would clench when a new intensity hit, all while being given the sole focus of Harry and Ryan’s hands and mouths. Whatever discussion they’d had while Danny was out of it seemed to have given the other men more leeway in what they did to him, as Harry turned Danny’s chin towards him and he kissed him for the first time, their tongues tangling in open-mouthed kisses that slurped at the angle and with each moan Danny let out. 

Danny was so used to Steve’s kisses that it was strange to feel someone else’s lips on his again, least of all with Steve watching, but Harry clearly had talent; the man so used to the 007 seduction techniques Danny suspected he had been taught in his spy training. His peripheral vision caught the way Steve was stroking his own cock as he watched and he moaned louder, putting on a show for his partner and lifting his cuffed hands to join in, brushing them over Ryan’s hard chest. 

Harry’s guiding hand on his chin loosened and stroked into his neck where he tightened his hold again. Danny turned his head to Steve, his eyes asking if Steve was okay with everything and Steve gave him a small nod; their almost telepathic link letting Danny know that Steve was experimenting even further and for tonight, he wanted to let the other two men sharing their intimacy have free reign. 

Ryan leaned down, his hand trailed through Danny’s hair and then joined Harry’s on his neck, guiding him as he took his turn to kiss Danny, the feel of his lips on Danny’s was another newness that intrigued the smaller man where he was trapped between the two bodies. The feeling of standing sandwiched between them was warm, and the way they touched and kissed him was with a reverence that made him shiver and as his dick hardened he knew it wasn’t just the way he was being turned on by touch but by eyes: by feeling Steve watching them like a tangible thing and the sparks that seemed to fill the air around him heating him up further as he caught Steve’s expression.

As if he knew Danny’s thoughts were on him, Steve spoke with a low murmur. “I want to see how you look when they’re playing with you,” he said. “You look so good when you’re being fucked and I want to see all of it. Every angle. I want to hear every sound, see every intake of breath.” 

Steve stood and slowly walked around them, eyes roaming over the way Harry’s fingers tweaked a nipple then skirted Danny’s side and down to his ass where he held the cheeks apart and exposed his plugged hole. He watched as Ryan mouthed against Danny’s shoulder and wrapped his hand around Danny’s cock and slowly teased him with twisting fingers.

He moved closer to Danny’s side, like a third wall beside him and breathed in his ear. “If I could, I’d keep you naked and open and fucked twenty-four, seven, but there’s only so many times I can be hard and fucking you in a day, and only so much cum I can fill you with. Wasn’t it nice of Ryan and Harry to help keep you busy? You should thank them,” Steve ordered.

“Thank you,” Danny said, looking between them all. “Thank you for fucking me so much.”

“Speaking of,” Steve said. “Harry. Fuck him.”

“With pleasure,” the Brit answered, grabbing Danny by the neck and bicep, swinging him around and bending him over the armchair recliner. Fingers reached for the plug that was inside him and carefully pulled it out, keeping it held at the widest part to let Danny feel the stretch before letting the plug fall out of Danny to land forgotten on the floor. Danny gripped into the worn leather chair arm as Harry positioned his hips and kept his ass up as he smeared lube over his hole, wiping the rest on his dick before shoving in hard. 

Danny was loose enough from hours of play and from being so stretched open but it still made him moan and tense before a slap on his ass cheek distracted him enough to relax. Harry’s fingers dug into Danny’s skin as he held firm, pulling Danny’s ass back to meet his dick with each fast thrust. It was difficult for Danny to keep still as the reclining chair rocked with the movement, squeaking a little with each back and forth, and he couldn't spread his cuffed hands out for balance, but he didn’t want anything to stop as it felt so good having Harry fuck him with abandon. 

“Yes, right there, please,” he moaned as Harry began to hit the perfect spot inside Danny and his neglected cock felt desperate for touch again, knowing he could so easily come if he was allowed and knowing he couldn’t do anything for himself as if he let go of the chair, he’d fall over.

Steve and Ryan walked around them like shadows, watching and enjoying what they were seeing, fondling their own lubed and ready cocks. Steve grabbed Danny’s face, his fingers dipping inside his mouth and pressing down on his tongue, pushing to the back of his throat and he used his hold to lift Danny’s head, his back arching and Harry pulling out as Danny straightened. 

Steve looked him directly in the eyes, a dark look of control and lust and Danny didn’t dare lose that contact. Steve never turned away as he spoke again. “Ryan, your turn.”

“With my height over him, it’ll be easier if he’s down.”

Steve narrowed his eyes and smirked a little. “On your knees,” he demanded.

Danny finally lowered his gaze, capitulating as he got down.

“Good boy,” Steve told him, his hand stroking over Danny’s face and into his hair as Ryan also knelt behind Danny who leaned on the coffee table, the surface cooling his heated chest as he lay over it with his arms stretched above his head, his bound hands useless.

“My cock’s been looking forward to being in you again, Danny,” Ryan told him as he positioned himself and the head breached Danny’s hole before thrusting smoothly inside. “Oh yeah,” he sighed as he stalled, his dick deep inside Danny.

Danny had expected Ryan to act the same as Harry had - pounding his dick into him - but he took it slower, rolling his hips and leaning back to admire the view of his cock moving in and out of Danny’s well-used hole. It felt good - it felt amazing - it felt deliberately teasing. “More, please I need more,” he asked, a pleading tone in his voice. 

He missed the murmur of conversation behind him, maybe he wasn’t allowed to hear it, but as Ryan pulled out and got to his feet he dragged Danny back up with him, turning him around with dizzying speed and shoving him into Harry who pressed his lips to Danny’s again as he got his hands under Danny’s ass and lifted him. Ryan’s hands joined from behind, holding under Danny’s thighs and guiding him to wrap his legs over Harry’s arms allowing Harry to take the majority of his weight on his forearms and leave his hands free to hold Danny’s ass cheeks open.

With his own arms trapped against Harry’s chest, Danny had to trust the two men not to drop him and the apprehension from that sent a shiver through him that reached his dick right as Harry’s cock pierced him open as his ass was lowered onto it. He tipped his head back onto Ryan’s shoulder and cried out at the mix of pleasure and sharp almost-pain as Harry fucked him. Ryan’s cock was right there, hard and wanting and pushing as both men lifted and lowered Danny, holding him still as Ryan, with careful positioning, pressed the tip of his dick in beside Harry’s and his open hole stretched to pull both dicks deep inside him. 

Harry still held most of Danny’s weight which made fucking him more difficult, allowing Ryan to take the lead and snap his hips fucking up into Danny, rubbing against Harry’s dick as Danny bounced up and down on their hard cocks. 

His nose bumped against Harry’s they were so close. It was so easy for their mouths to meet. Harry took control of the kisses as Danny kept gasping and moaning at the sensations raging through his body, Harry’s tongue shoving into Danny’s mouth in a parody of the way his dick was fucking him. Harry bit down on Danny’s lower lip, distracting him from the hint of pain he still felt at being fucked by two dicks at once.

Steve was still standing just a few feet away from them, watching with wide eyes and almost drooling at the sight, his hand still stroking his own dick but trying to save all of his desire for when it would be his turn to fuck Danny again. “Look at you with two dicks stuffed inside. You love being full of cock, don’t you. Such a little slut for it. Your ass begging to be fucked over and over, crammed full, wanting all that cum.”

The rhythm the men were setting faltered - Harry bouncing Danny up as Ryan’s hips pulled back and both men’s dicks fell out of Danny. As they shoved back in, Danny relaxed back against Ryan, his head landing again on the man’s shoulder as he looked to the ceiling and responded to Steve’s taunts. “Yes, fuck me, _YES_. I want to make all of you come. I want all of it, I want to drain your balls of all that spunk. Fuck any part of me you want.”

Muscles tiring, Harry and Ryan pulled out again, lube and pre-cum dripping out of Danny’s ass as he slid down Harry’s body and was dropped to the ground. The two men stood back as Steve took advantage of Danny’s state; sprawled as he was on the floor. He canted his head as he looked at Danny and then grabbed his hand into Danny’s hair, forcing him into a low kneel and moved his head where he wanted it so he could shove his cock into Danny’s mouth and order him to suck it. 

Danny lifted his bound hands and held to the base of Steve’s cock to keep it lined up with his mouth, his fingers reaching to tease Steve’s balls as he sucked on the head then took the cock deep into his mouth, holding his breath as it pushed deep into his throat. As he ran his tongue along the underside of Steve’s cock and drew it out of his mouth, the spit trailed down his chin and dripped onto his chest. 

Steve’s hand in his hair tightened again and he dragged Danny on his knees over to the sofa where he sat and kept his legs wide for Danny to settle between as he kneeled in front and took Steve’s cock back into his mouth. Hands behind him lifted his ass up higher and fingers pushed inside. He moaned around Steve’s cock, the hum vibrating through Steve who let his head fall back as he enjoyed his pleasure while the fingers behind Danny pumped in and out of his ass, slurping through the lube as they fucked into him, making Danny desperate for more again - more in his ass, and more than the slight rub of the leather sofa against his own cock. 

“Come here, baby,” Steve gestured for Danny to climb on top of him. “Come here and we’ll give you more.”

Danny didn’t hesitate as he straddled Steve’s thighs and lowered himself onto Steve’s cock, thankful for the other men who helped guide him. He seated himself on Steve’s cock and rolled his hips, enjoying the fullness.

Steve pulled Danny’s bound arms over his head so Danny could lean him forearms on his shoulders, fingers playing in the strands of hair at the back of Steve’s neck as he bent his head and licked at Steve’s lips before the SEAL snarled and bit Danny’s lip, sucking it into his mouth then pushing his tongue in deep, his hands on Danny’s head keeping him still as he plundered his mouth.

Steve’s hips shifted as the other men lifted Danny just a little, allowing Steve to thrust up hard, over and over into Danny’s eager hole. Fingers joined in, keeping Danny stretched open. Danny wasn’t sure how to describe how he felt, knowing there were two other men behind, towering over them. They were a shadow but like a warm blanket. The anticipation of what would happen next when he couldn’t see behind himself but was able to use his other senses, his body shivering, hairs standing on end as he felt the sofa dip and the men get themselves into a new position. 

He was being mounted. It was the only word that came to mind. His ass was going to be used again, and he knew this time that it could work but that the stretch would be so incredibly difficult. But it was a pain that he welcomed just as much as he feared it and that was an intoxicating mix.

He felt the second cock breach him, tightly pressed as it was in against Steve’s as the two slowly pushed inside him and it was easy; so much easier than he’d ever have thought it could be. Whether it was his body that was so used to it now or his mind knew how safe and fun and good it felt. He pushed back against the cocks, earning him a chuckle from Steve that broke their little make-out session and the man behind him pulled his cheeks apart to watch.

Steve thrust up and the man behind snapped his hips and with that they both struck up a fast rhythm, in and out, over and over, fucking deep into Danny, making him moan louder and higher with vague words slipping out every so often like ‘yes’ and ‘please’ and ‘so good’.

They thrust hard before the rhythm faltered and both dicks fell out of Danny’s ass and Steve took the opportunity to slide them round to more of an angle on the sofa so he could lie down under Danny who braced his hands on the couch under Steve’s head. With some ass slapping and squeezing the two men rammed their dicks back into Danny’s ass and finally Danny knew it was Ryan who was fucking him as Harry moved to the side of the couch, braced one foot on the arm and guided Danny’s head to his dick. With each thrust from behind, Danny’s body rocked forward and he used the momentum to help as he bobbed his head up and down Harry’s dick, using his tongue as much as he could to please the Brit until it was easier just to keep his mouth open and let Harry fuck into it the way he wanted.

As Harry missed his open mouth, Danny turned his head to the side so he could take a few decent breaths before his cheek was slapped and he was told to open wide again. All three men moved in unison, the two fucking him in his ass and Harry in his mouth and his own cock occasionally rubbed against Steve’s stomach. The room was filled with moans and gasps and most of them from Danny as he let the men use him yet feel cared for at the same time - they wanted him to enjoy it while they pushed him to his limits. 

Ryan leaned back, his dick pulling out of Danny and Steve took the time on his own to fuck fast into Danny’s ass.

“More, I want more,” Danny breathed out while Harry’s dick rubbed against his nose and cheek, pre-cum and spit glistening on his face. 

“You asking for more, baby?” Steve asked. “We’ll give you so much more that you stop asking for it, trust me.”

Ryan braced his feet on the couch, straddling Danny again only higher up this time. Harry walked around to be closer to Danny’s ass and Danny turned his head to look behind where he could see Ryan directing his dick back inside him. Danny knew the position was straining his neck but he needed to see, needed to watch as much as he could, needed to savor the moment.

Once the two men were settled deep in Danny’s ass, Harry came closer, filling the space left behind Danny and pressed his dick in between the other men’s. Steve gave tiny thrusts in and out, the rhythm helping to pull Harry’s dick in with them while Ryan stayed still, balancing himself with a hand on Danny’s back and the other on the back of the couch. As Harry slowly pushed in, Ryan moved in and out, trying to meet Steve’s rhythm and give Danny a real fucking while three cocks were in his ass. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see how Harry’s hips joined the rhythm, in and out. It wasn’t fast and frenetic but it wasn’t slow either, just precise, careful, making sure Danny could take it. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out. “So... fuck.”

Steve turned Danny’s head back down to look at him again and Danny could see awe and appreciation in Steve’s gaze as their eyes met. It was like time slowed and somehow Danny relaxed even more and without realizing it, he was able to take the three men just that little bit deeper as they fucked his ass. And a part of him wondered for a split second if they could add another man into the mix, even if it was just for his mouth while three dicks fucked his ass. 

Steve gave a tiny smirk, a hand cupped Danny’s cheek and he mouthed an ‘I love you... so much’ to Danny who smiled wide in return before kissing Steve, their noses bouncing against each other with the momentum of their bodies. 

“You want to come, baby?” Steve asked him as they breathed against each other’s mouths. 

Danny could only nod as Steve reached down between them and began jacking Danny’s dick, stripping it fast in a counter rhythm to the dicks in his ass. 

“You’re going to come when I tell you. On the count of three. One for each dick in your ass when it happens, huh?” Steve told him. Danny’s head dropped into Steve’s neck and the man bit against Danny’s shoulders to get his attention. 

“Please. I need to come,” Danny moaned in response. “Tell me when I can come.”

“One,” Ryan said, his voice a little strained as he chased his own orgasm and held himself up on the couch. 

“Two,” Harry said next, the sound holding some restraint but Danny could hear the way he also seemed in awe of what they were doing.

“Three,” Steve finished, tightening his grip on Danny’s cock, jacking him faster. 

Danny’s head swirled with images and wonder at what they were doing, who was here and fucking him, and everything they’d done to use his body with so much overloading pleasure and in moments he was spilling his seed over Steve’s stomach and hand.

His heart raced and heat flowed through his body in a wave but somehow he wasn’t completely drained like he had been last time. He watched as Steve lifted his hand to his mouth and sucked the spunk from a finger before reaching to push two fingers into Danny’s own mouth for him to finish the cleaning. 

Ryan pulled out of him and eased the strain on his thighs as he lifted his leg over Danny’s back and got to his feet, coming around to take a turn using Danny’s mouth. Harry took the opportunity to bend over Danny’s back and with Steve only making intermittent thrusts into Danny’s ass, Harry used the powerful energy he still had within him to piston his hips forward, in and out and make Danny’s insides electrify again at the pounding. 

Despite his full mouth, he was still somehow able to moan ‘fuck, fuck, fuck’ over and over as his dick twitched, life still somehow in it. The feel of Danny’s dick trying to harden again wasn’t lost on Steve as he felt it tickle against his stomach. “Boys, I don’t think Danny’s done yet. I think he wants to come again.”

Harry pulled out of him and Steve’s dick fell out at the same time as Ryan pulled back and palmed his cock, fingers trailing in the spit that glistened on it. 

Steve sat up and all three manhandled Danny until it was just him on the couch and the others standing behind him. He’d been made to kneel in the center, elbows resting on the back and his legs wide apart, bent over, ass on display. His cock twitched again and he watched the reflection in the windows of the men standing side by side behind him, all three touching themselves as they watched him with desire filled eyes. Danny wanted them, all of them, and his ass felt used by their eyes as they looked their fill.

Ryan bent down to the ground, picking up the discarded vibrator and he wiped it off against the sweatpants that had been dropped what felt like hours ago. Steve moved around the couch and grabbed his box of ‘supplies’ and began rummaging around again. 

First to go back onto Danny was the blindfold he’d used before. Now all he could do was listen to the clinking of the box, the murmur of conversation and his own harsh breathing. His cock twitched as the air moved against it. His whole body had been drenched in sweat, he had spit and pre-cum and his own cum over him and he was a mess as the air cooled his body, making goosebumps appear on his skin and his cock liked it. He was already half-hard again and he moved his ass just a little higher, just a little further towards the other men, his hole still feeling like it was gaping open and wanting more. 

A slap centered his attention. “He really is a little cock-slut whore isn’t he?” Harry asked as he squeezed his hand into Danny’s reddened ass cheeks. 

“He must be a handful to take care of on a regular basis,” Ryan put in. 

“He keeps me on my toes,” Steve agreed as he gripped the back of Danny’s neck. “But I’m more than happy to keep him satisfied.”

“No complaints,” Danny breathed back, smiling a little at the play. 

Hands roved over Danny’s body again, dicks touching against him as they leaned over and around him, still hard and needy and Danny was surprised they could all last this long without coming. He felt suction over his nipples as a man on either side of him slowly let go of what they were holding, the suction pulling Danny’s nipples out and then a weight was left behind in a ring around them and they prodded the little cups to make sure they wouldn’t fall off while Danny got used to the prickly pain-pleasure he felt.

Another hand then touched his dick and he felt cool rubber against his balls, the device snug around them and then he felt a tightening around his cock, feeling amazing as it was adjusted into place. Then a button was pressed and he felt vibrations zinging through his balls. 

“Yaaaa, fuck,” Danny let his head fall forward, losing the power of his neck muscles as his cock and balls felt the amazing stimulation and he was sure he was going to be rock hard again in seconds. 

“So you just happen to have things like ball and cock rings and suction cups and different butt plugs on hand for this kind of thing, do you?” Harry asked.

“I was given a list of fun things to prepare by someone who has more experience in this kind of play.”

“Some people would call me an expert,” Ryan humble-bragged.

“He got his nickname for a reason,” Steve explained, the conversation between the three men purposely excluding Danny but was loud enough to make sure he was eavesdropping. “It was because of your lot actually.”

“My lot? You mean...”

“The SAS,” Ryan finished for Harry. “We were on a joint mission together and I already had a bit of a reputation for what I got up to in various ports. The Brits started calling me Randy Ryan and it just stuck.”

“Well, it does suit you,” Harry smirked and then with some more fumbling he continued. “I don’t think I’ve seen one this size before.”

Danny could hear Steve snatch back whatever it was. “That’s for when you two aren’t here.”

Danny swallowed. Clearly, Steve had been getting all kinds of tips and not all for the kind of gangbang they were enjoying at the moment. He shivered again and licked his lips as he let the vibrations shooting through his cock and balls make him moan again. He wiggled his ass, trying to get their attention. 

“Time to finish this,” he heard Steve say. “That ass needs to be filled with cum again before he gets anything else.”

In the next moment, there was dick inside him, fucking him hard. The suction cups wobbled with the movement, drawing his attention the bristly feeling of his nipples forced into being erect. When he heard a groan and one hard thrust almost knocked him forward, he knew Ryan had just come inside him. With barely a moments pause, Ryan pulled out of him and Harry took over, pounding into him with the same abandon. 

Ryan moved onto the couch and pressed his dick against Danny’s cheek, turning him to suck the last drops of cum out of him. 

Like some kind of conveyor belt, Harry spilled into Danny’s ass then moved into the same position on the couch as Ryan moved out of the way and Danny had the pleasure of cleaning Harry’s cock with his tongue while Steve thrust his cock deep inside Danny and fucked him hard. 

He came deep and Danny felt his satisfaction as Steve sighed deeply. He was satisfied in return for the men who he’d made come with his ass. As Steve pulled out, he plugged Danny up again and patted him before yanking him down to sprawl on his back on the sofa. He straddled Danny’s chest and thrust his dick into Danny’s mouth, using him to clean him off but letting Danny enjoy the last of his hardness against his tongue. 

He slid down Danny’s body, his own ass briefly dragging along the hard length of Danny’s cock until he was on Danny’s thighs. Although still blindfolded, Danny felt he was much better at identifying the different men’s hands as he felt all of them touching him, massaging him and all three taking turns to run their fingers over his dick. 

Vibrations in his ass mingled with the ones on his balls and the hands covered his dick with heat. One of the cups on a nipple was pulled off, making him hiss with the surprise and then again as a mouth replaced it, teeth grazing and then biting at a nipple. 

As Steve played with the vibrator in his ass - pulling and prodding it along with the vibrator by his balls, Ryan paid close attention to Danny’s nipples and chest by alternating controlling the suction on one cup while using his mouth on the other nipple to vary the feeling, while Harry stroked Danny’s hair and shoulders and leaned down over him, tongue invading his mouth. 

His dick was somehow neglected but the cool air felt like a seventh invisible hand and he strained up into it as the sensations all around him were too much and he came again, spilling over himself to murmured assurances from all three men about how good he’d been.

He blacked out for a second or two; his heartbeat racing out of his chest drew all of his attention and he barely registered the cups disappearing and the cock ring set releasing him. His hands were taken out of the cuffs and for the first time in hours, he could stretch his arms in different directions.

A warm, wet cloth cleaned him off and after that, the blindfold was removed. Steve helped him to sit up and he pulled him into his lap while the other two men sat on either side of him and all three petted him, turning his head from side to side so each could reverently kiss him, with tongues lazily pressing into his mouth and licking along his lips. 

“So good, baby, you were so good for us,” Steve mumbled as his fingers played at the edge of the plug - the only toy still in Danny. 

He settled his head in the crook of Steve’s neck and signed contentedly. “One of my new favorites.”

“Don’t get too used to it,” Steve huffed on a laugh. “This can’t happen all the time.”

“I know,” Danny nodded. “It wouldn’t be special if it happened all the time.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Danny woke, he was under a blanket on the couch and someone had dressed him back into his sweatpants and he could sense other people milling around the living room. He rubbed at his eyes and turned to see the other men now in different states of dress. Steve was matching Danny in sweatpants while Harry had his underwear on. Ryan was the only fully clothed one of all of them and was sitting in the recliner tying up his shoelaces.

Harry was just excusing himself to go to the bathroom while Steve headed into the kitchen. Seeing Danny was awake again and sitting up, Ryan walked over to him, took a sip of his beer and then handed it to Danny. 

“Here, you’re probably thirsty after the workout you’ve had tonight.”

“Thanks,” he replied, taking huge swallows.

Ryan sat next to him and reached a hand to squeeze Danny’s thigh. “We all had fun tonight. And knowing you had no idea what was going to happen, you played along really well.”

“I trust Steve and Steve trusts you. And we both trust Harry. I figured out pretty quickly that being used like that by all of you could be pretty explosive.”

“You like being used?” Ryan asked, eyes wide and with genuine curiosity.

Danny shrugged and took another sip of beer to hide his thought process before he handed the bottle back. “Steve and I keep pushing our boundaries. Sometimes we need things after different types of cases. I dunno what it is, if we need to feel alive, need to feel loved, need to wear ourselves out. I’m sure what we’re doing would be a field day for a shrink. And I dunno, I think Steve needs control a lot of the time and I can give that to him. And somewhere along the line maybe being used, giving myself like that and letting others do what they want. It’s maybe kind of freeing.”

“You know, tonight wasn’t about us using your body without you having any say in the matter. You were the center of attention, tonight was _about_ and _for_ you. Steve wanted to do something nice. He wanted to lavish you with attention and pleasure. Think about what you got out of it, think about what you gave Steve but also what he gave you tonight. It’s not a one-way street, no matter your role or how you define yourself or your relationship.”

Ryan took a sip of beer again and handed it back to Danny before leaning in and kissing his cheek. 

“I’ve got to get dressed. I have a really early meeting to get to and I gotta get back to the hotel and get some sleep before morning,” he stood and pulled Danny up with him, sidling close and then leaning down to kiss him more passionately. “You really are a good fuck,” he smiled and slapped at Danny’s ass. “Next time I’m in Hawaii I hope to get another invite.”

Steve came back into the room, hands drying on a dishtowel. “You all set.”

“Just saying my goodbyes,” Ryan said as he let go of Danny and moved to shake Steve’s hand. “Telling Danny that I’m looking forward to future visits.”

“You’re always welcome,” Steve told him and walked him to the door. As he closed it behind them, he moved closer to Danny and pulled him in. “You okay?”

“I’m good. Really good. Everything was amazing.”

“Good,” Steve repeated and hummed into their kiss as he leaned down into it and Danny wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders. 

“Chaps, I’m heading to bed. I’m feeling rather wiped out, and the jetlag is killing me,” Harry said as he came out of the bathroom and walked past them and to the stairs. 

“We’ll join you in just a minute,” Steve answered and Harry gave a small wave as he yawned.

“So Harry’s staying over?”

“What are you thinking?” Steve asked, narrowing his eyes playfully.

“Just that I’m going to enjoy sleeping between you both, that’s all.”

“That’s all, huh?” Steve pinched Danny’s nipple. “Get going. I’m just going to get locked up again.”

*

Danny was keyed up and had been the last to fall asleep. Steve was on one side of him, an arm thrown over his waist possessively while Harry lay on the other side, his arm wrapped around one of Danny’s and his face smushed against Danny’s shoulder. 

He liked this. 

He knew that it was amazing that both he and Steve could allow these other men into their bed and not worry about 'what it meant'. He loved Steve and if it was just the two of them for the rest of their lives he’d be more than content. Anyone else who they invited in was just some added spice and yes, they were friends and people he had feelings for, people he was very much attached to and cared for, but he never forgot just how much it was about him and Steve. And he’d never do something with anyone else without Steve’s presence and he knew Steve was the same. They shared fantasies and experiences, that’s what this all was about.

He turned his head to the SEAL’s, watching in the dark light as his eyes fluttered in a dream and he kissed the tip of the man’s nose and whispered an ‘I love you’ as he tried to settle in and get comfortable without disturbing the other men in the bed. 

When he woke up in the early morning light, it was to the feeling of his ass being played with again; the plug slipping in and out of him and his cock being sucked by an expert mouth and tongue. 

“Finally,” Steve said. “Since we both woke with morning wood, we had a bet on whether you’d open your eyes before we were fucking you.”

Harry lifted his head from Danny’s now saliva-slick cock. “I lost,” he said. “I thought we’d wiped you out enough that you might even sleep through the whole thing.”

“I’d hate to miss out on the fun,” Danny replied and stretched himself, lifting his hands above the pillows and holding onto the slats. “Fuck me. Both of you. Come on.”

“Now look who’s in charge,” Harry winked at Steve but the SEAL wanted to keep his control. 

“I think we start by fucking his mouth again,” he pinched an ass cheek. “Off the bed, baby. On your knees.”

Danny let go of the slats and turned onto his front before pushing up ass first in a tease before he got off the bed and down. Steve and Harry followed and stood, one on either side of Danny, their hard dicks eager and ready for his mouth. He took hold of both, fingers playing over each as he switched his mouth from one to the other, sucking on the heads, tonguing the slits all while the men petted his hair and shoulders.

Harry reached down to pinch a nipple while Danny stroked his dick and turned back to Steve’s cock, but the SEAL had other ideas and had Danny take his balls into his mouth and lave his tongue against them as they filled his mouth. He then pushed his dick back in, thrusting it deep into Danny’s mouth to the back of his throat and Danny just kept his mouth open and let Steve fuck into him as hard and fast as he wanted while he coated Steve’s cock with spit. 

Harry slid down to his knees beside Danny, his hands trailing over his chest between both nipples as he played with them and the other skirted down his spine until he reached Danny’s ass where he twisted and played with the plug still inside him. For good measure, he reached back up to Danny’s mouth and shoved his fingers in beside Steve’s cock to gather spit before going back to Danny’s ass and using it to wet around Danny’s hole and make his playing easier. 

As Steve continued to use Danny’s mouth - switching between shoving his cock in deep with just running his cock along Danny’s lips and into the corner of his mouth - Harry bit and nipped at Danny’s shoulder and into his neck, continuing to tease his nipples with pinches and play with his ass, now pushing two wet fingers in beside the butt plug.

He fucked his fingers in once, twice and then as he pulled them out, the plug came with them and he reached up to hand it to Steve who he looked directly at with a devilish look in his eyes as he said, “I would very much like to get my dick back inside his ass, if that’s okay with you.”

“As a guest, it’s only fair you get to go first,” Steve answered as he helped Harry get Danny back up onto the bed where he kneeled along the edge, ass in the air and leaning down on his elbows. Steve sat perpendicular to Danny with his legs off the bed and he pulled Danny’s head back down to suck his dick where Danny took his time to savor the hard length as he used both hands and his tongue to please Steve with every trick in his repertoire.

Harry held Danny’s ass cheeks apart and pressed his fingers back in one more time before replacing them with his cock and he started with a slow rhythm in and out, thrusting deep and holding his dick tightly pressed inside Danny before pulling back all the way then driving back in. Each time he was faster and finally, Danny had to brace against the momentum all while moaning each time Harry’s dick hit his prostate. He pushed up onto his hands to keep his balance. Steve’s hand gripping the back of his neck helped guide him as they sought each other's lips and tangled their tongues together in open-mouthed kisses.

As Harry tired and slowed, Danny dropped his head again and took Steve’s cock back into his mouth, laving it with spit as he sucked the head before licking down the length and using his hand to stroke and twist up and down. As he did so, he was vaguely aware of some hushed words between the two men and shorthand gestures.

Decisions made, Steve and Harry manhandled Danny further onto the bed and swapped over. Harry lay on his back and presented his dick to Danny’s mouth and as he had done with Steve, Danny used everything he could think of to give Harry one of the best blowjobs he’d ever had, pliant tongue lapping at the head and slit before sucking down over the length.

He could feel Steve playing with his open ass but he hadn’t started fucking him. He let go of Harry’s dick and turned to watch Steve who was putting fresh lube on the plug. Harry’s hand in his hair pulled Danny’s attention back to the hard cock in front of him right when he felt the plug being inserted again and Steve playing with it, pushing it in and out, twisting, it. Steve slapped at his ass and squeezed both butt cheeks then Danny felt the rub of stubble and a wetness swirling around the edge of his hole alongside the plug.

Harry’s dick fell out of Danny’s mouth as the smaller man moaned out a long ‘fuuuck,’ as he realized that Steve was rimming him with the plug still in, his tongue teasing at Danny’s hole and pushing in beside the plug. Steve fondled Danny’s balls and reached further between his legs to play with Danny’s dick at the same time. “Holy shit,” Danny breathed out, squeezing his eyes shut and holding back the wave of arousal that had run through him when he felt Steve’s mouth on him. 

“He really likes getting his ass played with,” Harry said, framing it as a question as he stroked his hand through Danny’s hair. 

Steve lifted his head. “You can do anything to his ass and he loves it. Hell, we proved that last night.”

“Very true,” Harry nodded. “Mind if I join you in the fun?”

“Be my guest,” Steve told him and Harry moved down the bed beside the SEAL. Danny braced on his elbows again with his ass still in the air, aware the whole time of the men looking their fill, hands skirting over his back and thighs.

Steve lowered his head and suck and bit at Danny’s ass cheek and hip, reaching a hand between his thighs to fondle his balls while Harry played with the plug again, fucking it into Danny’s ass incredibly slowly as he watched the girth of it stretch Danny open. “His ass just pulls this thing in,” he commented to Steve in hushed tones. 

“He’s already full of cum and he still wants more.”

“Just fuck me already, please,” Danny begged of them but they ignored him and continued playing. 

“You should use your tongue, let his ass feel it. It drives him nuts,” Steve suggested, and he pulled the plug out before gesturing for Harry to try, in an invitation to Danny’s ass. 

Danny bucked up at the feeling of Harry’s warm, wet, pliable tongue pressing inside him, his ass clenching at the way it felt and as Harry laughed it seemed to reverberate like a low vibration into Danny. He licked a stripe up from Danny’s hole to the small of his back and placed a tender kiss there as he lifted back up again. 

Harry put a hand on each of Danny’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart, exposing his hole further and stretching it. Both men looked down at it. “It’s still so open,” Harry commented. 

“For us,” Steve reminded him. “He’s just desperate for us to fuck him, aren’t you, baby.”

“Yes, please,” Danny moaned into the bedsheets. “Please fuck me.”

“In just a minute,” Steve stroked a hand over Danny’s side and patted his hip. “Be patient a little longer.”

Steve gathered spit in his mouth and let it drop down, easily slipping into Danny’s open hole where Harry was still holding his cheeks wide and the Brit followed suit, spitting down into Danny’s hole. Steve then thrust a finger inside Danny and fucked it into him before Harry joined him. Both men worked in tandem, fucking their fingers into Danny’s eager hole and he let out a long, low whine of need as it wasn’t enough but it was so close. 

More fingers were added - two from each of the men behind him and they pummelled his ass faster and faster as they prepped him again even though he was beginning to feel so far gone that he’d have happily taken as many dicks as they wanted to shove into him without complaint. 

The hands pulled out of him, wiping off against his ass in the process and letting Danny calm down again, though he groaned unhappily because if they’d kept it up he would have come in a matter of minutes.

“Hush,” Steve calmed him as he got Danny to turn onto his back. “You’ll come when we’re ready to let you come. I know you want more than fingers.”

They repositioned him with one pillow to raise his head and another under his hips to lift his ass for better access. Steve stayed between Danny’s outstretched legs while Harry straddled Danny’s chest and held his cock to Danny’s mouth. Danny licked his lips and then opened wide for Harry to fuck his mouth and then he felt Steve’s cock breach his hole and push deep. He tried to concentrate on Harry, using his tongue against the underside of his cock and making sure he was breathing at the best times but Steve’s cock felt so good inside him, pummelling his ass in and out that he was getting lost to the sensations and just let Harry take complete control of his mouth - he trusted the Brit not to hurt him, not to push too far and he let both men have their way with him.

His own cock bounced against his stomach, hard and leaking with need but Harry’s knees were on Danny’s arms and he couldn’t get free to touch himself. He moaned around Harry’s cock but all that did was add pleasure to Harry’s dick and made him fuck Danny’s mouth faster. Eventually, Harry rolled his hips and then pulled his dick out, pressing his balls to Danny’s mouth instead while Steve slapped at Danny’s ass and shifted his position as he kept fucking him, getting deeper and hitting his prostate with each stroke. 

“That’s it, baby, your ass feels so good I could come so hard,” Steve told him.

“I hope you don’t come before I join you down there,” Harry said. 

“Better hurry. This ass is too good, he’ll make me come soon,” Steve said then reluctantly slowed and caught his breath, his dick still being warmed in Danny’s hole while Harry lifted off Danny, who realized he was getting pins and needles in his arms from having them kneeled on for so long. But he had no time to get the feeling back in them as Steve bent down over him, got his arms under Danny’s back and rolled them both so he was now the one underneath with Danny lying on top of him. 

Harry was there quickly, lying on Danny’s back and sandwiching him between both men. Steve’s dick had slid a little out of his ass but Harry pressed his dick in beside it and both shoved deep inside Danny who cried out at the speed, clenching briefly as he caught his breath.

Steve shushed him as Danny moaned ‘fuck’ over and over, and he held Danny’s ass cheeks open, allowing his and Harry’s cocks to sink even deeper.

“Such a magnificent ass,” Harry said as they held deep inside Danny. All three sweaty bodies pressed tightly together and Danny didn’t even mind that he was trapped between them. He liked it, the way all of them could be so close while they let him get used to the intrusion again, both cocks being warmed in his ass for long moments and peppered kisses from both men being laid on his face, neck, and shoulders. 

Danny hummed as he relaxed and the men took it as their cue to begin moving, slowly at first, getting into the same rhythm as they thrust their hips forward and back, up and down, cocks sliding in and out. There was still a hint of pain masked in with the pleasure, a rawness from all the fucking. Danny wondered how red his ass was, how worn out his hole after everything it had been through in the last 10 or so hours and how difficult it would be to sit at work. Hell, how difficult it would be to concentrate at work when the ghost sensations of being filled deep by so many cocks would still be there, his ass still wanting to be open and fucked. The feeling reminding him of what it was like would keep him half-hard constantly.

“Yes, give it to me. Give me all of it. I want all of it,” he sobbed out as they hit the exact perfect spot inside him with expert precision on each thrust.

Danny reached a hand between his and Steve’s bodies, trying to grab for his own neglected cock to pleasure himself as his ass got pummeled, but then he felt Harry’s hand join and push his own aside, taking control to jack him off. 

“That’s good, that’s so good,” he continued, and once again he amazed himself at how easy it was to have two cocks inside him and how much he loved the stretch. “Give me all that cum, I want it all, deep inside me, make me feel it,” he begged of them. 

“Come here,” Steve lifted his head and bit at Danny’s lower lip and shoved his tongue into Danny’s mouth to shut him up as they fucked him. He could tell they were close to the edge; both stuttering, their rhythms faltering, their thrusts getting shorter and deeper and faster until Steve bit down against Danny’s tongue as he came.

Both men finished within seconds of the other; Harry crying out as he joined Steve in filling Danny up with double the spunk as their cocks slowed and it was torture for Danny who was so close to his own orgasm. They kept their cocks inside Danny as Harry bent over him and tugged at his earlobe before saying, “How much do you want it?”

“Please,” he asked, plaintively. “Please, I’ve been good. Please let me come.”

“You can come, baby,” Steve coaxed, stroking his face. “Let Harry get you there.”

“Ahhh, ah, ah....” Danny moaned as Harry’s tight grasp of his cock sped up and with their dicks still inside him and their bodies pressed close, Danny let his imagination and his memories and the sensations overwhelm him and he spilled, cum landing over his own chest and dripping down onto Steve’s.

“You are a beautiful fuck,” Harry spoke as he pressed small kisses against Danny’s shoulder. 

“Beautiful all the time,” Steve told him as he turned Danny’s head and kissed him leisurely as all three let the calm form between them with hands stroking, caressing over warm skin.

Danny sighed, content where he was as Steve and Harry’s dicks slowly began to slide out of his ass though he was in no hurry to lose them. Eventually, Harry broke the mood.

“Hawaii is my favorite place to visit,” he lifted up to his knees again and got off the bed, heading to the bathroom. “I hate when my time here is so short.”

Danny turned to face the en suite and Steve took to kissing his neck and shoulder, biting down at the curve. “When are you leaving again?”

“Today.”

“So soon?”

“My flight leaves in a few hours. I was lucky to get this much stopover time on the way,” Harry said through the half-shut door. 

“Don’t pout,” Steve said as his tongue laved against Danny’s ear. “You’ll make me jealous.”

“Maybe that was my aim,” Danny teased as he pushed up against Steve’s chest but Steve just grabbed a tighter hold and rolled them so he could lie on top of Danny as they lazily kissed through Steve’s growl.

By the time Harry appeared again, he was fully dressed and didn’t look at all like he’d been involved in a night of enthusiastic sex with three other men. Danny got out of the bed, looking him up and down and took the chance to pull Harry in tight and attack his mouth. Harry’s hands slipped low along Danny’s spine to his ass where he pulled the cheeks apart and squeezed before dipping a finger in and pressing it deep, pushing any leaking cum back inside. 

“I’ll be back,” Harry said. “You can count on it. But for now, I need to get on a plane.”

“Where to?”

“That’s need-to-know, I’m afraid,” he answered as he pulled his finger out of Danny’s ass and brought it to his lips and sucked it clean, making Danny bite his own lip as he watched. 

“If you need us, you know where we are,” Steve said as he stood and came closer, pressing in behind Danny and holding his hip.

“Go back to bed, the pair of you. I’ll see myself out.”

“The alarm-”

“I know the code,” Harry responded. “How else do you think Ryan and I got in last night,” he said to Danny who twigged with an ‘oh’.

He kissed Danny’s forehead as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Danny turned and put his arms around Steve’s waist. “Just you and me.”

“Hmmm,” Steve replied, listening to the front door open and close without incident.

“There’s a hell of a lot of cleanup to do,” Danny told him, looking around at the mess of their room but thinking about what downstairs also looked like. “And I know I’m a sticky, smelly mess. God knows how much cum is all over me and in me.”

“Shower,” Steve lifted his chin to point in the direction of the bathroom.

“Is that an order?” Danny asked, controlling his smirk.

“Get in there and get the water on.”

“Sir, yes sir.”

*

“Hmmmm, yesssss, that feels so good,” Danny moaned happily. 

He had his hands braced on the tiles and the water cascading down over his back while Steve ran a sponge over his skin in soothing circles, scrubbing him clean. He trailed it around his sides and up his chest to rub over Danny’s tender nipples, then ran it the length of his spine and down the crack of his ass to his balls and over his thighs and calves.

He’d already given Danny’s scalp a massage with the shampoo and now that he’d reached Danny’s feet he’d covered all of his body except one ‘certain’ part. 

Danny turned around as Steve rose back up, the sponge abandoned on the bottom of the tub as he let his hands drift back up Danny’s body as the water sloshed down. He licked at Danny’s hardening dick, tasting the water drops that clung to it as he sucked just the head into his mouth. Danny steadied himself with a hand in Steve’s hair but he didn’t grip nearly as tight as Steve had to Danny’s hair the night before. Maybe that was partly because Danny had more hair to grab onto... but it was mainly because he knew he liked it when Steve was rough with him, and Steve wasn’t so keen when the tables were turned - his kinks were a little different and luckily for both men they complimented each other. 

He never saw himself as having anything more than run-of-the-mill kinkiness that he enjoyed, but this ‘game’ he and Steve were playing - this one-upmanship on what they could give or take during sex, it had brought to light some interesting things. 

Maybe Danny had discovered how cathartic it could be to submit to someone he fully trusted, maybe he learned that Steve being a control freak impacted every aspect of his life including his bed. Danny had learned that he really loved being fucked and stretched, loved the feel of a vibrator inside him, having his nipples played with, having his mouth stuffed full of cock.

And there was a new thing he learned the night before about Steve

“So, you like to watch?” he asked as Steve sucked and laved his tongue over the head of Danny’s dick while his hand twisted around the shaft and felt wonderful. His question made Steve pull his mouth away, but he blessedly kept his hands on Danny’s dick and massaged the hard flesh as he looked up.

“I like to watch you,” Steve told him.

“But part of bringing Harry and Ryan in, it was so that you could watch them do stuff to me. Right?”

Steve took a moment, letting his attention remain on Danny’s cock for long seconds before he stood, his hands on Danny’s hips. “_I like to watch_. Is that a problem?”

“No problem. Just another kink to add to the growing list.”

Steve slapped at Danny’s ass and smirked. “It all adds to the fun,” he leaned down and stole a long kiss, with their lips not breaking contact until the last moment as Steve turned Danny around and then pulled his ass in snug to his hardened cock. “Can you take more?”

“I can take whatever you want to give,” Danny challenged him. 

Steve reached to move the showerhead so that the water cascaded down Danny’s front then he grabbed the lube he’d brought into the shower with him from where it was on the shelf and turned it upside down, dripping it down directly from the bottle over the crack of Danny’s ass and then used his fingers to spread it over his hole and then onto his own dick before he lined up and pushed in. 

Danny’s breath hitched - the rawness still there but somehow adding to the pleasure he felt at being filled again. He leaned forward again bracing against the tiles and pushing his ass back against Steve, encouraging him as he fucked Danny, holding his hips for balance.

Maybe they lacked imagination after the marathon session they’d been through but it didn’t matter - a long hard fuck in this position with the hot water warming them and the steam rising between them added to the atmosphere. The sound of the water was like a white-noise that mingled with grunts and groans and muttered filth until Steve was coming again, filling Danny with cum then pulling out and jacking the last of his come against Danny’s lower back. 

He pulled Danny upright, plastering the smaller man against his chest as he used one hand on Danny’s cock and the other on his nipples while the water added to the sensations and quickly Danny followed him over the edge. 

They stood, exhausted, holding each other up as the water continued to rinse them before Steve reached out to turn off the shower. 

“Let’s go back to bed,” Danny suggested. “I need to sleep. I don’t even want to dry off, let’s just get there.”

“I stripped the bed covers off, we’ll just be lying on top of the mattress.”

“Then just grab the blanket from the closet and we can wrap up in that.”

“Sounds good,” Steve smiled as he ran a hand over Danny’s wet and messy hair. “And maybe later-”

“I love you, but if I’m expected to go to work on Monday and be able to sit down, I gotta rest my ass,” Danny said as they stepped out of the tub and made their way back into the bedroom.

“I was going to say maybe later we’d order in pizza... but now I’m thinking I’ll just fuck you again because I’d love to see how you explain why you’re walking funny and refusing to sit.”

“I hate you.”

“That’s not true, you love me.”

“Kinky bastard,” Danny mumbled as they wrapped themselves in the blanket and cuddled back on the bed, his words holding no weight.

“Shh, sleep,” Steve said quietly, a hint of an order in his voice that Danny happily responded too as he snuggled in close, his cum-filled ass tingling perfectly.


End file.
